Taunting A Dragon
by CCechoine
Summary: Hermione Granger was the new Head Girl. But problems arise with the new Head Boy. So we ask what do you do too an annoying dragon? You taunt it.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up was hard. Especially when growing up meant going back to school.

Hermione Granger was returning to Hogwarts for her eighth and final year. After the war Professor McGonagall had let all year seven students back in to finish their final year. But along with the usual message that came with the Hogwarts owl was a shiny, new Hogwarts badge. Hermione Granger was the new Head Girl.

She was elated and pleasantly surprised. Not that she thought she didn't deserve it (she would never doubt her Professors decisions) but she thought that a year seven student would get it. The first thing in her mind was to tell her parents until she realised that they were still lost in Australia. So she made up her mind to just tell Harry and Ron, who she was currently living with at Harry's house at Grimmauld Place.

She ran downstairs to find Harry and Ron sitting at the table stuffing their faces with food as they had been all summer. "'ermione wha' r oo so exci'ed 'or." Ron said not bothering to swallow his food before talking. After that kiss during the final battle the two had decided that the love they had for each other was more of a sibling love, much like what they both felt for Harry.

"I'm Head Girl!", Hermione practically yelled jumping up and down with joy. "Well that's not really much of a surprise, 'mione we've all known you would get since first year.", stated Harry as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "Who's the Head Boy?".

Hermione's good mood disappeared in an instant, "I thought it would be one of you two, they didn't say a name on the note!". To this both boys just laughed and didn't stop for a further five minutes until Harry finally got his breath back. "Really Hermione? Cause I haven't exactly got the best track record when it comes to school rules and Ron here isn't exactly the picture perfect Head Boy type now is he?" "Well if it isn't one of you then who is it?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly her brow knotted in confusion as she thought about who in the world could be Head Boy.

On the Hogwarts Express later that summer, after saying goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny (who they had just met up with) Hermione headed off to the heads compartment to finally find out who the Head Boy was.

The sight in there shocked her. Even when all that she could see was a mop of platinum blonde hair.

My first FanFic more chapters to come. First chapter is a bit short but the next one should be a bit longer. So please Read & Review :)

Echo


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was having one of the best summers of his life, even if no one would believe him. Earlier that year the Dark Lord had finally been defeated and for that Merlin bless Harry Potter. Many people had expected that he would be greatly saddened by this fact but what they did not realise was that Draco had never liked being a death eater he had only signed up to protect his parents and they had only signed up to protect him.

They were not even real death eaters simply spies for the Order and good ones at that, most Order members did not even know they were spies. Only McGonagall, Snape and Kingsley and with one of them dead and the other two currently being two of the most important wizarding figures in the country it was not surprising that they had been pardoned of Azkaban. Of course the rest of the wizarding world thought it was only because they helped Harry escape not once but twice, in their own manor and in the Forbidden Forest, a testimony Harry had given himself.

At the end of the war he and Harry had called a truce stating that as long as one did not hurt or abuse the other (or their friends) they would not be harmed. So far it was going well, the two had even began a sort of odd, secret friendship. What with being the two richest and desirable bachelors of the wizarding world.

This is why when Draco received his Head Boy badge he immediately thought of the Boy Who Lived and the reasons as to why he hadn't been chosen. Not that he doubted at all that he deserved his badge (his ego would never allow that), he simply thought that with Harry being the War Hero that he was wouldn't he be put first? But Draco didn't ponder on this for long, opting rather to guess who the Head Girl would be. Of course there was only one name that came to mind, Hermione Granger.

"Of course, Granger, who else could it be?" Draco muttered to himself. It wasn't that he was annoyed that a muggle born would probably be Head Girl but rather that a know it all would be. And he'd have to share a room with her, gross.

After several minutes of laying on his bed wallowing in self-pity, Draco headed downstairs to hopefully find some more Fire Whiskey as his stock had run out. Unfortunately who could be waiting there but his parents. Not that he hated them or anything they just really did not like him drinking alcohol.

"Draco dear, where are you going?" Narcissa asked her eyebrow raised in a slight glare.

"Nowhere, Mother I was simply coming to inform you that I have been appointed Head Boy." Draco lied simply.

"Well done, son. Not that I expected any less from a Malfoy." Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy stated quickly. Even though much of his blood prejudice was gone Mr. Malfoy still believed that upholding the Malfoy name was of up most importance.

"I believe a celebratory drink is in order." Lucius added with a signature Malfoy smirk which earned him a glare from his, which did not deter him in the least.

"Of course, Father." Draco spoke formally which completely contradicted the slight smirk on his face.

Draco was the first to find a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He had headed straight to the Heads compartment so as to not have to face the incredibly clingy, pug-faced Parkinson. Many people thought that they were a couple but this was far from the truth, even though Pansy probably wished it were.

They had been betrothed when they were younger, but after war Draco had stated in the politest of terms that he did not want to marry a pug-faced, clingy, jealous, annoying, whiney little dog. And his parents had agreed in the fullest saying that he could marry anyone he chose, even someone who wasn't a pureblood, which he had scoffed at.

Unfortunately Pansy had not quite gotten the hint and still believed that her dearest little Drakie-kin would pick her over all of those other girls.

It was in these nightmarish thoughts that Draco failed to notice the new Head Girl enter the compartment.

Next chapter up! should update soon. Read and Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked a stern tone in her voice. A tone reserved specifically for any and all of the boys that annoyed her. Regularly they were Harry, Ron and Ferret.

"I'm Head Boy!" Draco stated his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Hermione just stood there gobsmacked.

"What are you surprised Granger? After all I do have the highest marks in the grade, except for you. Or haven't you noticed that from your high horse?" With every word Draco's smirk got larger and his glare continued to be focused on Hermione.

"Well umm Ok then." Hermione had never really been one to stick up for herself, but that wasn't altogether surprising. After all she was just too nice.

Thankfully for Hermione, Professor McGonagall decided to take that minute to walk in.

", Mr. Malfoy well done on becoming the new Head Girl and Boy of Hogwarts. Now too go over your duties. First of all you will need to create patrol schedules for both the prefects and yourselves. Secondly there will be no bullying of younger students or overuse of your powers. Is that clear?" Professor McGonagall gave Draco a stern stare.

"Thirdly there will be no fighting with the other Head, especially not in your Head dorms."

"I'm sorry professor, but did you just say Heads common room?" Hermione asked anxiously hoping she had heard it wrong.

"Yes, Miss Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy will be sharing a dorm room for the duration of this year." Draco was now sending death glares at Hermione.

"You honestly expect me to share a room with her! We HATE each other!" Draco's cool appearance was gone only to be replaced by a sheer look of anger.

"As much as I hate to say it I agree with Malfoy, Professor McGonagall. We hate each other and I find it ridiculous to share a room with him." Hermione had her eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and a bit of distress.

"That may be, however it is Hogwarts tradition that the two heads share a common room. We also feel that it may create some house unity between the two of you." Professor McGonagall's tone gave a sense of finality to the room. Of course this didn't Draco from giving out evil glares.

"Now if that is all I will leave you two to discuss the patrolling and schedule and I expect both of you too meet me after the great feast." With that Professor McGonagall walked out of the room leaving two incredibly annoyed teenagers in her wake.

"Well that settles it. Bye!" Draco got up and started to walk to the door with a smirk on his face.

"Umm Draco, we need to work on this together." Hermione said slightly nervous waving her hand in between the two of them to identify the togetherness.

"Granger if you want me to stay I'll stay. But you have to tell me something."

"What do you want?" Hermione was incredibly confused.

Draco and Hermione were suddenly incredibly close. Hermione could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered just below her ear.

"Admit your secret crush on me."

All Hermione could think of was how close they were and took her a long time to register exactly what he said.

"Get out, Malfoy!"

"Of course, Granger." Draco left with a smirk on his face. He had successfully gotten what he wanted. As always.

Hey sorry it took so long. Got kinda busy! Anyhow hope you like it and please read and review!


End file.
